


Sushi

by Sys



Series: Food & Drink related one shots [4]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: I've decided to write a little series of food & drink related one shots for various fandoms. This is one of them. :)





	Sushi

‘Don’t tell Molly,’ Nightingale says and I find myself nodding. There was conviction to his words at some point, a couple of years ago. But these days he knows I won’t tell on him. And it’s not just because he’s the one in charge of my education (it can be said without that short pause to swallow the word “master”). Or because he can explode tiger tanks with his bare hands. I also feel that as another victim to some of Molly’s more creative recipes, it is only right to tolerate his affair.   
He only gives in to the temptation occasionally. At least that’s the impression I get, being his apprentice does not constantly require me to remain by his side. But the occasional hunger for sushi... it’s sweet in a way that he fears that it might offend Molly to know. Hurt her, even. And I might agree if she really still focused on us the way she used to back in the days when I first joined the Folly. But things have changed. And if Molly can cook for others, why shouldn’t Nightingale eat other people’s cooking? Sounds fair to me.   
Watching Nightingale stab at sushi with his chopsticks reminds me of the day he asked me to come and work with him. It hurts, a little, remembering all the problems I didn’t have then. Not that I wanted to join CPU. But I hadn’t yet been confronted with the dark side of the force. Hadn’t yet learned that dark wizards can use imperio in real life. I hadn’t even begun to know the first thing about the light side at the time. I’d seen one ghost. But I hadn’t even seen a werelight then. It is odd, remembering how impressed I was by that spell. And I can’t help wishing that I’d never shown Lesley. That I hadn’t drawn her into that mess. If only...  
‘Shall we go?’  
Nightingale gives me a smile, and sometimes I’m surprised that he doesn’t hold out his hand Doctor style to draw me further into his strange world. He’s finished his guilty pleasure food, of course. And there’s a lot to be done to make sure that the respectable and less respectable citizens of our beautiful city remain safe for another night. It’s just a shame that, more often than not, it requires us risking our necks. Or sitting around in terrible boredom, surveying a place. He _rarely_ chooses to accompany me to the latter, of course. Master wizards have different priorities. Or maybe that’s DCIs. Tonight though, the thought of having an excuse to grab sushi on the way has lured him to my side. Which is... nice, I guess. Although I’ll admit that Guleed can be easier to talk to. _If_ the PLC (potential little crocodile) turns out to be one, though... I wouldn’t have anyone else.   
‘So this series you have told me about...’ he says, and I turn to face him. ‘Why is it called _Doctor Who_?’

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sushi a shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010501) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)




End file.
